Enterprise (NX-01)
For the mirror universe counterpart, see . (2151–56); (2156–61) | registry = NX-01 | affiliation = United Earth, | commander = Jonathan Archer | launched = 16 April 2151 | status = decommissioned (2161) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The SS ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) was an starship in service to the United Earth Starfleet in the mid-22nd century. When the Enterprise was launched in 2151, she was the prototype of a new class of cruisers. The Enterprise was the first ship equipped with the experimental Warp 5 engine. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, the Enterprise played an instrumental role in promoting United Earth's role in interstellar politics, and in laying the groundwork for the creation of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Originally, the ship was equipped with a grappler system but by the year 2159, tractor beam technology was outfitted on the ship. ( }}) Service history and disposition Background thumb|''Enterprise'' in battle Enterprise s warp-5 engine was designed by Captain Jonathan Archer's father Henry Archer (who unfortunately was not able to live long enough to see the launch of the ship). The ship design was approved by Maxwell Forrest on June 1, 2140. It was the first successful warp-5 Earth vessel, launched 11 years after the tragic ion-cascading reaction accident that claimed the ''Daedalus'' (which was set to be Earth's first warp-5 ship). The ship first achieved warp 5 while evading Mazarite criminals. ( , ) First mission Enterprise was launched on April 12, 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer. The launch occurred three weeks ahead of schedule because of the need for Earth to return Klaang, a Klingon, to his homeworld of Qo'noS. Enterprise made first contact with the Suliban Cabal after the Suliban shut down all power before they were seen and took Klaang. Enterprise was investigating what places he visited before crashlanding on Earth. They found out that Klaang was making contact with a female Suiliban. Captain Archer visited the planet with Sub-Commander T'Pol, Commander Tucker, and Lt. Reed. ( ) Encounter with hostile aliens Enterprise was setting up communication relay posts throughout the course which Enterprise was pursuing. Incident at Denari In early 2153, on a routine science mission to observe the planet Denari inhabited by a pre-warp humanoid species, Enterprise struck a gravitic mine, accidentally passed through a spatial anomaly and (unknowingly) into an alternate universe where Denari General Sadir had conquered his race by using Starfleet technology stripped from the Earth-ship Daedalus (which hadn't exploded in a cascading ion drive accident as had the Daedalus in the other universe). Enterprise was promptly captured by Sadir's forces and all personnel taken to the Rava One prison colony while Commander Tucker and Ensign Sato escaped via a Suliban cell ship that had been stored in the Enterprise's cargo bay. After allying with the rebel Miners Guild, rescuing an alternate version of the Daedalus researcher Dr. Victor Brodesser from one of Sadir's prison colony and a failed attempt at capturing the General at the Kresh on Denari (Sadir committed suicide before he could be captured), Tucker finally realized Enterprise had crossed a barrier to an alternate universe, explaining the sickness he and Hoshi had been experiencing from the Denari food (due to steroisomers in the food dangerous to human anatomy). The realization is made nearly simultaneously as T'Pol comes to the same conclusion at Rava One. ( }}) Forced to take action now with the impending countdown placed by the stereoisomer sickness from the food, Archer, T'Pol and Phlox lead a rebellion at Rava One and take control of the complex with the help of a hypospray developed by Phlox. Soon after, however, he is captured by General Makandros and becomes entwined in alliance talks between Makandros' faction and the Miner's Guild (Lead by Guildsman Lind) in which he is re-united with Trip and Hoshi. They eventually find Enterprise with help of Makandros. Shortly after Archer is shocked by the startling revelation that in this alternate timeline he and an old flame from Daedalus has given birth to a son, Lee, who was believed to be Sadir's son and successor, not to mention that both mother and son are residing on Enterprise. After the mother's tragic death, Archer temporarily mentors the boy and tries to convince Lee to do his duty to his people (who are on the brink of a deadly civil war due to lack of government) and step up. Lee is successful in convincing his people that the Miner's Guild and General Makandros were not responsible for the recent genocide attacks on Denari and evades a desperate assassination attempt by the rival General Elson. With help of data from the Suliban vessel, Enterprise said good-bye to the Denari and made its way back through the anomaly. ( ) Refit to Columbia-class [[file:Columbia class dorsal.jpg|thumb|The SS Enterprise refit to specifications.]] The Enterprise underwent a 180-day refit in spacedock, during which an outboard module was fitted to the ship. The module, developed from lessons learned during Enterprise s conflict with the Xindi, was constructed to house an improved matter/antimatter reactor core and a larger, more capable deflector dish. These improvements were intended, respectively, to improve the ship's combat power and ability to deflect dense interstellar particles. The ship became one of the first vessels of the new , and her name was changed to SS Enterprise. (ST calendar: [[Ships of the Line 2011|Ships of the Line 2011]]) Decommissioning The Enterprise was involved in several major battles during the Earth-Romulan War, culminating in leading the climactic Battle of Cheron in 2160, where she was crippled by the Romulan flagship. Her spaceframe was so badly damaged that she had to be decommissioned. ( ; ) After the Enterprise was decommissioned, the Smithsonian Institution acquired the vessel for its orbital annex. The Enterprise was meticulously restored and many of the interior surfaces - including the bridge consoles and the original warp core - were encased in plastic to protect them from contact by the tourists who visited the ship. ( ) After encountering a Ware repair station similar to the one Enterprise first encountered, Trip (disguised as 's temporary Chief Engineer "Philip Collier") joked that, considering the damage to Enterprise's structural frame during the Earth-Romulan War, that they could recommission her after towing her to one of the stations. ( ) The Enterprise still served as a museum ship in the 24th century. As a child, Deanna Troi had visited many museum ships, but by 2370 could not remember whether or not Enterprise was one of the vessels that she had visited. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline, the Xindi succeeded in destroying Earth in 2154 after Enterprise failed to stop the Xindi superweapon. In 2165, Enterprise was destroyed in battle in the Ceti Alpha system by Xindi warships. ( }}) Personnel :See [[Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|''Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]] for a comprehensive list.'' * Commanding Officer: Captain/Commodore Jonathan Archer (2151-2160) * Executive Officer/'science officer': Subcommander/Commander T'Pol (2151-2156, 2156-2160) ** Lieutenant Donna O'Neill (2156, briefly) * MACO Commanding Officer: Major Joss Hayes (2153-2154) ** Major Takashi Kimura (circa 2156-2160) * Second officer: Commander Charles Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2155) ** Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed (2155-2160) * beta shift watch officer: Lieutenant Commander Mack McCall (circa 2155) * gamma shift watch officer: Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Donna O'Neill (2152-2160) * chief engineer: Commander Charles Tucker (2151-2154, 2154-2155) ** Commander Kelby (2154; 2155) ** Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Mike Burch (2155-2160) * tactical officer/'armory officer': Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Malcolm Reed (2151-2160) * communications officer: Ensign/Lieutenant Hoshi Sato (2151-2160) * helmsman: Ensign/Lieutenant Travis Mayweather (2151-2155; 2160) ** Ensign Elrene Leydon (2155-2160) * chief medical officer: Doctor Phlox (2151-2160) Alternate timeline personnel * Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2153) * Captain T'Pol (2153-2156) * Captain Charles Tucker (2156-2165) 2037 alternate timeline * Captain Jonathan Archer (2151-2153) * Captain Lorian (2153-2154) Appendices Connections Appearances and references }} * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * * * }} * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * ;2152: * * * * * * * * * * }} (ENT episode) * * * * * * * * * * }} * * * * }} * * * * }} * }} * * * * ;2153: * }} * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * * }} * * }} * * }} * * }} * * }} * * * }} * * * * }} * }} ;2154: * * }} * * * * * }} * * }} * * * }} * }} * * * * * }} * }} * * * * * * * ;2155: * * }} * }} * * * }} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * }} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} ;2156: * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * |Gods of Night}} * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * * |To Brave the Storm}} * }} * |To Brave the Storm}} ;2158: * |To Brave the Storm}} ;2159: * }} * |To Brave the Storm}} ;2161: * * |To Brave the Storm}} * ;2162: * ;2163: * ;2165: * }} ;2267: * ;2270: * |The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2}} ;2273: * ;2287: * ;2336: * ;2378: * ;2380 * * ;2381: * |Gods of Night|Mere Mortals}} ;2382: * }} External link * category:earth Starfleet starships category:nX class starships category:columbia class starships category:22nd century starships